


i'll make this whole world shine for you (somebody save me)

by danvers-grant (diannaprince)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Metafiction, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannaprince/pseuds/danvers-grant
Summary: Five years after her big break into stardom, Kara Danvers, the lead actress of a superhero show on a network too busy collecting more heroes, craves something more—something better. Enter Cat Grant, a legend but a recluse, as Carol Griffin, the new Editor in Chief of the National City Tribune and not at all part time anti-hero slash petty thief.The show's move to LA brings more than just a challenge to the table. For one thing, Hollywood is no place to stay closeted, Kara quickly realizes. With prying fans, vengeful co-stars, and a revolving door of show runners, they have all the odds stacked against them. It's a good thing they've got each other—right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Carter Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	i'll make this whole world shine for you (somebody save me)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is not rpf and the fact that supergirl is ending after season six is a complete coincidence because i've been planning this since august and i only found out from a 2am text from a friend bc no, i do not watch this show anymore
> 
> because i am a slut for meta, here's a very melancholy fic about fandom and me talking out of my ass about how a tv show works. i guess i'd dedicate this to all the og fic writers that were in the beginning of this fandom (when i was fucking 15) and are still writing—it's been 84 years and y'all are still with this ship 
> 
> also shout out to the new runners of SCW, y'all are doing a phenomenal job (better than i did) so thanks for this week
> 
> title is from somebody save me by remy zero (aka the smallville theme song)

“And that’s a wrap on Linda Zor-El and Benjamin Strange.” 

Kara smiles tightly as Adam slings an arm around her shoulder. Around them, everyone bursts into applause. 

It’s been a tiring season full of far too many night shoots but it’s almost over. Their numbers have ticked up with this season’s half dealing with Adam’s launch into heroics and on social media, fans have obsessed over SuperStrange being a “power couple” through and through. 

It’s almost felt worth it.

Kara says goodbye to the rest of the cast and crew members, begging off celebratory drinks in favor of some sleep. She heads to wardrobe and makeup, giving hugs and smiles as they do their jobs. Adam trails after her, making light conversation with his stylist and she eagerly slips away once he breaks out his super suit. 

When she finally gets to her trailer, everything’s already packed to go, stuffed in a duffel bag. Her flight has been booked for three weeks and she’s due for a few days of quiet time in Midvale before they start shooting the finale. Alex has already texted, complaining about the ungodly time difference, but nevertheless agreeing to pick her up when her flight lands.

The decision to move back to Los Angeles for filming has been a welcome one for everyone. With their sixth season on the way, Kara can only assume it’s a good sign from corporate execs and the network is milking the most out of their newfound favor. The move to LA means no more long night shoots, no boring weekends alone in Vancouver, and definitely none of the cold. She’s grateful for the work, really, but the comfort of being home is something she’s wanted for far too long.

Kara can still remember five years ago, working as a waitress at Noonan’s and going to audition after audition until the one that finally stuck. Standing in front of several men and making them believe she was made of steel had been exhilarating.

It had been her breakthrough role—and now her face is on action figures and she has her own Halloween costume and she’s a role model to young girls all across the world—but she’s no longer the fresh faced twenty-two year old star.

Five seasons later, she’s closing in on thirty with nothing more than being a washed up hero on a network too busy collecting more heroes. There’s been rumors going around about a star studded finale with a new show runner arriving on set for their next season. 

Maybe the move to LA will change things for her.

.

“Cat Grant, as I live and breathe.”

“No.” Cat can already hear the pleading tone in Olivia’s voice before she finishes her greeting. She answers before Olivia can even start her spiel.

“Well, it seems I’ve caught you on the wrong day.” 

“Olivia, as much as I enjoy the social call, whatever it is you’re going to ask, it’s a no.”

“Oh Cat, the last time you said no you missed out on the after part of the century,” Olivia teases. “This time it’s much simpler. It’s just one guest role.”

“The last time I said yes to a ‘just one guest role’ for you,” Cat snarks, “You looped me into the final season of West Wing as the godforsaken Republican candidate.” 

“But you play the villain so well, kitty.” Olivia snickers. “And besides, you snagged an Emmy for playing a much prettier Republican than Alan—” 

“While I appreciate the sucking up," Cat cuts in quickly, "it’s still a no." 

“Not even from your favorite RA?” Olivia says. 

“It’s been almost two decades and you’re still using that?” Cat sighs. “What is it this time? A made for TV movie? Don’t tell me it's one of those CW shows.” 

The silence is answer enough and Cat gets ready to hang up when Olivia speaks again. 

“Special guest star on the finale and that’s it. That’s all I’m asking for and you can snark all you want,” Olivia explains. “They’re moving filming to LA so you won’t even have to fly out to Vancouver for screen tests. You won’t even have to worry.” 

For Carter.

The unspoken benefit hangs in between them and Cat thinks back to the early days, raising her son in privacy with her wife and with her career taking off. She’d thought she could have it all—the perfect family and the award-winning career—but everything had spiraled so quickly.

The balance she’s crafted over the years has left her dodging television roles, taking fewer and fewer long term roles, and more jobs in executive producing and the like. Like mother, like daughter, every gossip rag says, and that's what finally has Cat 

“I’ll think over it." She says decisively. "Send me whatever script you have.” 

“Cat, you’re the best.” She can practically hear Olivia's grin. "

When Olivia hangs up, Cat can only shake her head and wonder. At least she knows Carter won’t have many issues with her being on the show. 

On the flight to Los Angeles, Cat does her research on the cast. Olivia had dutifully emailed her a script of her scenes and Carter had taken to filling in all the plot holes for her. Eventually, he explains the entire multiverse to her, rambling on about the interconnectedness of the shows across the entire network. He's thorough and by the time he's finished, his energy is sapped and Cat feels daunted by the task before her.

It’s certainly going to be interesting being dropped into an already well established universe and an already tight knit cast. As Carter naps, she does a quick Google search of the show. The main cast is talented enough, attractive yet nonthreatening, and richly diverse.

She’s known J’onn from their overlapping runs on Broadway and she really does prefer him over the atrocious performance from Idris Elba in that godforsaken movie. Lena has been a family....friend and she’s made quite a name for herself, far from her mother, starring in a string of medieval dramas and the like. James Olsen is a singer-actor that Cat vaguely remembers from a few episodes of Desperate Housewives. 

But their two leads are relative newcomers to the industry. Adam Foster has family in the industry Cat realizes once she sees who his parents are but Kara Danvers is a fresh face. Cat recognizes the star’s face from the Superwoman poster Carter has in his room. The actress has only had one off roles in a few police procedurals and some indie films before landing Superwoman five years ago. There's an interview from after season one, with Kara speaking meekly about the importance for representation of powerful women in the media and there are a few photos of her at a women's march on her very sparse Instagram 

Satisfied, Cat pulls up the script again to read over. She decides not to watch any episodes, content to wait until arriving on set. If Olivia Mardsin decided to say yes to a goddamn superhero show, then it must be worth it.

.

The media buzz surrounding the finale has Kara on edge. 

She already knows that Clark is coming by. He had texted her as soon as he'd gotten the news about reprising his role as Superman for the finale and she'd gone out with him and Lois for celebratory drinks weeks ago. But there are rumors about new characters coming along with their new show runner. The anxiety eats at her, especially since Adam keeps texting her gossip articles with laugh emojis and she's had to block and unblock his number more than once in the past few weeks.

Kara finally pesters Lena long enough on their standing wine nights on their off days that she cracks. Lena doesn't look particularly happy or angry about the news, most likely too wrapped up in contract negotiations with the studio, but she gives in about what she knows far too quickly.

“It’s Cat Grant,” Lena says, swirling her wine glass. “But you never ever heard it from me, okay?” 

“Wait, _the_ Cat Grant? Like _Ally McBeal_ Cat Grant?” 

“Yes.”

“But she hasn’t done TV since _The West Wing_?” Kara exclaims. Lena gives her a confused look and Kara stares after her, still reeling from the news.

Before she can ask Lena for more details, Lena escapes to her kitchen for another glass of wine. Kara sticks her tongue out in her direction before searching for Cat Grant. She skims her Wikipedia page and picks one of the older movies—A Midnight Summer’s Dream—before settling in to watch. 

Lena wordlessly returns and hands her another glass of wine. They spend the movie taking gulps once their badly taped mustache lines up and Lena falls asleep only thirty minutes in. About halfway through the movie, it finally hits her. 

She’s going to be filming scenes with Cat Grant, _Queen of All Media_. 

That overwhelming reality is the last coherent thought Kara has as her eyes slip closed. She wakes up on Lena’s couch, a tad bit hungover, with the final season of The West Wing running. The smell of coffee rouses her and she stumbles, from the couch.

She’s still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Cat Grant will be on set when she checks her phone. 

There’s a few texts from Alex, one from Lena who had apparently left for an audition, and one from an unknown number.

“Need you and Adam on set ASAP - Olivia,” The text reads. It’s from two hours ago. Her stomach bottoms out and that sinking feeling from before comes back. Kara frantically calls her driver.

As far as first meetings go, Cat doesn’t know what she had expected.

She’s been in LA for two days now, catching up with Olivia, and at her insistence, had stopped by on set to meet the cast before filming. She’s chatting with some of the crew—they’re all very welcoming and excited for the move to Los Angeles—when she hears footsteps come up behind her.

“Cat Grant.” She knows that voice, she realizes with dawning horror.

“Lois.” Cat turns to her ex-wife, a plastic smile already on her face. “I didn’t realize you were on this show.” 

“Clark is,” Lois answers and crosses her arms. “I’m just visiting.” She doesn’t meet her eyes and if Cat didn't know better, she’d think Lois felt guilty. But she knows she isn't. Not with the way she had run straight to her co-star's arms following their divorce. With the mention of Clark—the younger and much more masculine replacement, tension sets into their conversation.

“Right. How’s the farm boy?” 

“Still Smallville.” A beat. “How’s Carter?” 

“Fine.”

Cat had thought they had moved past one word responses, but Lois doesn’t seem keen on keeping up the conversation. The anger seeps out of her, however, because this isn't the time. One upping Lois Lane doesn't fulfill her as it usually does, so she lets the insult die on her lips. She doesn’t have time to come up with another way to escape the conversation amicably when she feels a body collide with her. 

She braces for impact but whoever it is that’s happened to steamroll through her has some good sense in breaking their fall. 

The first time Kara Danvers meets Cat Grant, she’s barrelling through set trying to find Olivia. Adam wasn’t in his trailer and Kara only assumes the worst—that she’s being let go, that they’ve finally realized they can recast her with some younger white blonde actress because god, there are so many white blondes in Hollywood. She’s too deep in her thoughts and honestly still a little bit hungover that she doesn’t care to look in front of her and ends up sprawled on the ground under someone. 

Said someone, who is Cat Grant. _Oh shit_. 

Before apologies can stumble out of her, a voice speaks up.

“Kara, it’s nice to see you. Clark was looking for you, he’s been in wardrobe looking for his suit.” Kara whips her head up and finds herself face to face with Lois. “What?” 

Cat Grant huffs. “If you’re done manhandling me, you can let go now.”

“What? Oh, shit.” Kara removes her hands from her hips and scrambles to take off her sunglasses. She scrambles back to her feet quickly in an awkward tangle of limbs and extends an arm to her. 

Cat Grant doesn’t take it, of course, because she’s Cat Grant and because she’s dressed in a kickass pantsuit and _oh shit,_ she looks like she’s been to wardrobe already. 

_Fuck_.

Kara, who is so very flustered and definitely hungover, blurts out, “Hi,” and awkwardly waves. “I’m so sorry about that. I’m actually looking for Olivia.” She turns to Lois, who only looks in bemusement between the two of them. 

Cat doesn’t say anything, simply drags her eyes to Kara’s face, then up and down her body, sizing her up, before arching an eyebrow. Kara wishes for once that she was in her supersuit because there is nothing safe about the way Cat Grant looks at her.

“I think I saw her with Adam over by craft services,” Lois finally says. Kara nods in acknowledgement and sidesteps them, another apology on her lips before walking further away. So much for first impressions. Kara runs through the entire situation over and over as she walks—definitely at a slow speed—through set.

Eventually, she finds Olivia with Adam.

“Sorry I’m so late,” Kara breathes out nervously as she approaches the two. Adam turns to her, his eyes narrow at the brief interruption of the conversation before his face settles into a tight smile. Olivia turns to her happily, a hand extended. 

“It’s no issue, I know it’s your day off so thank you for coming.” Olivia smiles kindly and Kara feels her anxiety settle as she takes the offered hand. “We’ll begin filming in two days,” Olivia continues. “I just wanted to speak to you both about the finale. Why don’t we head to my office?”

On the walk there, Olivia asks them about the season, what they think of their characters' arcs so far, and of course, their final season. Adam launches into a speech, probably a practiced one, about being the heroic nice guy and Kara tunes him out. They reach her office before Kara can really speak and Adam looks sheepish, though his eyes betray him. Olivia ushers them in regardless before quickly getting down to business.

The finale, as Olivia describes, is supposed to be big—bigger and grander than the crossovers they have every year. With a bigger budget, the show has more to spend on CGI and if Kara is comfortable, they’re planning on shooting more sequences against a green screen than they've normally done for the entire season.

Their season had dealt with exploring Krypton in many aspects and it’s been interesting with the Cult of Rao and the World Killers. Even the flashback episode with Clark and Zod had been fun despite how fans had reacted to the piss poor effects in their fight scenes. The episode leading up to their finale had ended with a shocking death leading to an even worse threat and Olivia plans on capitalizing on that, especially now that they have the budget to do something big.

Olivia paints this picture of a broken National City with Doomsday coming out of the ashes calling for Superwoman’s blood. It’s going to be a good episode for Linda and well.

Kara can barely temper her excitement. 

.

The next time she sees Cat on set is three days later. 

They have two scenes today, one with Kara as Linda and one with Kara as Superwoman. 

Kara was ushered into wardrobe when she had arrived at six and has been in her suit since they’ve started filming. She hasn’t gotten too hot yet, being indoors on sound stages, but they’re filming on location around downtown. When Kara arrives after touch ups, she finds Cat already seated and reading through her script. Their director is in an animated conversation with Olivia and all that’s left to do is wait for their scene to start.

In the heat of battle, Superwoman sends Doomsday flying across the skyline. He recovers quickly, reaching for skyscrapers to slow his descent when he finally snags on the National City Tribune building. The impact into the building sends debris falling everywhere and Superwoman flies in just in time to catch a piece of concrete from hitting the plaza below. She throws it back at Doomsday and it catches him in mid jump.

In the midst of the chaos, Carol Griffin falls from the balcony and screams. Superwoman turns her attention from her battle with Doomsday to rescue her. The scene unfolds into a disagreement, where Carol Griffin is grateful but not charmed.

Their stunt doubles are filming the flying sequence but Kara has the honor of doing the landing closeup, with Cat Grant in her arms. 

Their director beckons her closer and soon enough, she’s being wired to fly. They test everything out with her—yes, the harness is still tight and yes, it fits—and they add a pad underneath for the landing. Cat looks at her skeptically when she walks over.

“You know, I didn’t think you’d end up in my arms so soon,” Kara says thoughtlessly.

“You should’ve thought of that before barreling into me two days ago,” Cat mutters. 

Kara forces herself not to tense. “I’m sorry, really, Olivia just texted and I-”

“It’s fine, we’re all grown ups here. I couldn’t care less if you show up drunk.”

“I wasn’t drunk,” Kara attempts to explain. "Okay maybe hungover." She admits.

Cat eyes her coldly but doesn't say anything. Kara, for some reason, keeps talking. “Would you believe me if I said I was watching one of your movies?”

Cat narrows her eyes at her and Kara feels heat rush to her face. “Doing your research, aren’t you.”

“It’s not research if I’m a fan?” Kara smiles nervously. “Is it?”

“I'm flattered, really." Cat says indifferently. "Just try not to drop me,” Cat huffs out. Kara tries not to let her disappointment show.

Instead she meets her eyes and does something stupid—she grins and flexes her bicep. “I won’t drop you Cat, not with these guns." And oh dear God, end her soul. 

Cat doesn't respond, just continues to stare and Kara opens her mouth again. "...uh Miss Grant?”

Cat rolls her eyes but the corner of her lip turns up in something like a smirk. “I’m going to be holding onto you for the next hour or so, I think you can call me Cat.” 

Silence easily falls between them and Kara smiles at the light banter. In a few moments, their stunt coordinator has Kara crouching to sweep Cat off her feet into a bridal carry with Cat Grant in her arms, the director calls for quiet on set and then, “Action.” 

Kara lets herself fade into Linda as Superwoman, into the steel armor that she wears, and her face draws into determination. She glances at Cat—Carol, now—and there’s a fire in her eyes from before that’s piercing.

“Unhand me!” Carol yells defiantly. Superwoman takes in her rescue, a quick glance down her body with x-ray vision, as she lands softly on the ground. 

“Elevated heart rate, increased blood pressure, dilated pupils,” Superwoman reports. “Nothing broken and maybe some bruising. No need for a hospital visit but maybe, just in case." 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The woman spits out, clearly enraged. She all but jumps from the superheroine's arms and turns to face her, fuming. Despite being inches shorter, she steps forward with the force of a woman scorned. 

“I thought the S made it clear,” Superwoman answers smartly. “Everyone calls it an S, so I suppose it is an S—" 

Her hand connects across her face and Superwoman, the ever concerned hero, lets her face swing with the force. The woman gasps in pain and cradles her hand. "Broken wrist—that typically happens when someone does that." Superwoman says good naturedly. "I would offer you a ride to the hospital but—"

An alien roar echoes through the city again and Superwoman tilts her head. "Duty calls." Superwoman jumps into the air, in time to meet the fist from Doomsday's surprise attack and she swings him back up into the air.

For first meetings, Carol and Superwoman's seems to have gone much smoother than her and Cat's.

.

There’s a party in downtown LA for anyone who’s still around, and Lena drags Kara to it, baiting her with the fact that Kara definitely owes her one for spilling about Cat Grant. Lena gives her a knowing look. Alex had told her to enjoy the time with her friends, too caught up in pulling a double shift at the hospital, so Kara throws caution to the wind and says yes. 

Adam is already at the club with drinks in hand. He greets them at the door, no doubt scouting for some girls, and from the unfocused look in his eye and the yelling, he's already drunk. Lena eyes the drinks he has with suspicion before pulling out her own flask from somewhere in her suit pocket and offering it to Kara. 

“Lena! Kara!” Adam shouts over the loud noise, hot on her heels. “How are my favorite girls doing? Have a drink! It’s time to party!” 

“It looks like you started early,” Lena says dryly. Kara glances at Lena and she shrugs, before tugging Adam over to the bar.

Kara lingers in the middle of the club. She’s not sure exactly what she’s looking for. Alex wasn't able to get out of the lab to be her emergency plus one, but she’s close enough with some of the cast who don’t seem to have arrived yet. Eventually, she follows after Lena and Adam and finds J’onn and Kelly talking about filming. 

As other cast members begin to arrive, Kara finds herself relaxing even more. If anyone cares to notice the distance she places between her and Adam, they don’t comment and instead it’s dancing and drinks and singing all around.

There’s a sudden cheer and a surge in applause and Kara whips her head to the noise, swaying slightly on her feet. Cat Grant has entered the room, a smile on her face, and behind her is Olivia. 

Another cheer rings out before some yelling about shots and Kara turns to the sound. When she turns around again, Olivia is there, beaming and presiding over the room as though she’s rallying everyone for a final scene, and Kara feels at ease for the first time in the night.

Across from her, Cat catches her gaze and she smiles genially. Kara raises a hand to wave back but Adam stumbles into her field of vision, uncoordinated and unlike his heroic character. Kara ducks his attempt to kiss her cheek and escapes into the crowd. She stumbles to an empty hallway, searching for a bathroom to freshen up, when Adam follows after her, blissed out from the last seven shots of tequila.

“Did you hear?” He slurs, “Cat Grant’s a series regular now.” He laughs and Kara looks at him, confused when he pushes her up against a wall. “It’s not your show anymore,” He says, “It’s gonna be mine. All mine now that she’s here.” 

There’s some movement in the corner of her eye and Kara reacts instinctively when Adam moves towards her, her fist connecting with his cheek with a solid right hook. He groans in pain and stumbles backwards, too drunk to react properly and Kara runs out to escape.

The cool summer air gives Kara a chance to breathe and catch up to her thoughts, racing a mile a minute. There had been rumors around set, but that had only been about a guest role and a new show runner. Olivia had squashed every rumor after, focused on the finale and post production, and now—

The door opens behind her and Kara waits for Lena to complain when a different voice echoes in the room. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a matching bruise with Mr. Foster back there, would you?” A voice drawls. Kara whirls behind her and there stands Cat Grant, with a glass of something brown—scotch, Cat looks like an expensive scotch type of person—and Kara can only blink at her.

“Just some stunt training,” Kara finally says. Her knuckles are throbbing and when she looks down, there’s no bruise. “And no. No bruises." Cat doesn’t say anything and Kara finds herself rambling to fill the silence between them. "My sister taught me how to punch properly, back when we were kids.”

She turns around again, unwilling to meet her gaze and instead, fiddling with her red plastic cup. In her peripheral vision, she sees Cat settle beside her. “It helped after Alex went off to college,” Kara reaches up to fiddle with glasses before realizing. “People learn to back off on the orphan girl when she can break your jaw with one swing.”

“So you were born to play Superwoman then.” Cat comments, bringing the glass to her lips. 

Kara laughs. “I mean, yeah I guess.” Before Kara can stop herself, she’s speaking again. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I just-I’m sorry. Whatever it is I did, whatever else I did, I’m sorry.”

“Darling, I’m the one that should be apologizing,” Cat rolls her eyes but looks thoroughly chastised. “I was wrong about you.”

“And?” 

“I’m never wrong.” She looks up from swirling her drink and Kara feels trapped in her gaze. Years of experience in the industry and somehow in that one look, Kara knows she's safe. She'll be fine. 

“If this is your attempt at an apology, it needs some work.”

“Yes, I’m getting there, Keira,” Cat snaps. “As I was saying, I’m never wrong but I’m glad I was. You’re not exactly the ray of sunshine that my son seems to be a fawn over, either.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m still a big fan of you,” Kara offers. 

“Yes, yes,” Cat sounds smug. “I gathered.”

“Well, to us I guess.” Kara raises her red plastic cup. Cat raises her own glass, her eyes alight with mirth and something else.

“To the unexpected.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @danvers-grant


End file.
